


Trace Your Love Into My Skin

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, SO MUCH FLUFF, the tags make it sound dirtier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes to trace patterns onto Louis. Louis eventually realizes that the patterns are actually words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace Your Love Into My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over) post on tumblr and this is what happened. It isn't beta-ed as always. Hope you enjoy!

The light traces Liam made on his back, thighs, arms, neck, anywhere Liam could get to really, never failed to make Louis feel loved and wanted. He didn’t understand why. Maybe it was just the fact Liam was touching him, that Liam was always thinking about him subconsciously or consciously. When Liam was tracing lines into his skin over and over, Louis could calm and focus.

Liam was currently doing it now, drawing lines into Louis thigh over the fabric of his jeans. Louis watched as Liam’s hand moved with the lines. It almost looked like letters.

Wait.

Louis tilted his head to the side, watching the movement of Liam’s hand more closely. Liam had a pattern, when he finished it he would restart...was he really?

Louis eyes widened as he saw the shape of a U traced onto his thigh. Liam was writing something into his thigh! He looked up at Liam, who was focused on reading something on his phone. He wasn’t paying attention, so how? What was he writing? 

Louis focused back on the movement of Liam’s hand and the feeling of the letters being drawn on his thigh, concentrating on what the letters spelled out.

G-E-O-U-S-G-O-R

Well that wasn’t long enough to be a sentence and geousgor isn’t a word. Louis pursed his lips, he had to do this rather quickly before Liam lost interest in whatever he was looking at and stopped. 

O-U-S-G-O-R-G-E

Nope.

R-G-E-O-U-S-G-O

Fuck. Okay, Louis needed to focus on when Liam restarted the pattern or he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He watched Liam trace the letters, looking for when the patterned finished and started...there!

G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S

Gorgeous! Liam was tracing gorgeous into his thigh!

Wait, what?

Louis’ head snapped to Liam’s face again, but he was still not paying attention. So that means...he’s tracing...that word...into...his thigh...without...oh fuck. Louis was fucking gone for this boy.

He heard Liam squeak in surprise at the suddenness of the kiss Louis surged forward to give him. “What was that for?” Liam asked afterwards, panting from lack of air.

Louis shook his head, kissing Liam again lightly, “Nothing, just-felt like doing it.”

Liam smiled at him brightly and Louis laced their fingers together, “Well alright.” He looked at Louis for a moment longer, before going back to what he was reading. Louis sighed happily and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder, lightly kissing at Liam’s neck every few minutes.

After that Louis started to notice the patterns Liam traced into his skin. Each time a word was traced into whatever part Liam wanted to pay attention to over and over and over again, he’s never felt this overwhelmed with adoration for Liam before. The words were so nice, and most of the time, written into his skin while Liam’s attention was somewhere else. He didn’t know how Liam kept enough focus to trace the letters, but Louis was bursting with love for the other boy.

The words Liam traced included sexy, pretty, adorable, funny, mine, sunshine, and so many other words that made Louis want to jump Liam and ride him until his thighs gave out. 

Now was one of those times.

“Fuck, Louis. So pretty on my cock. Take me so well.” Liam groaned, hands on Louis thighs.

Louis arched his back, sinking down on Liam a little more, feeling his rim stretch around Liam’s girth. He rolled his hips forward, letting Liam’s dick slip out a little, before he rolled them back down and filled his hole with all of Liam’s cock. Louis arched with a gasp at the feeling. “Liam.” He moaned.

Liam squeezed his thighs, “Come on, baby. Ride me like I know you can.” He breathed, one hand traveling up Louis thigh, passed his hip and waist, up to his neck. The younger man pulled Louis down into a sloppy kiss, as Louis moved his hips, using the head bored as leverage to push back onto Liam’s cock. 

“Shit, Liam. Feels so good. Your-fuck, yes. Liam!” He yelled. Liam planted his feet onto the bed,using that to push his hips up into Louis’ heat.

Louis changed his position, moving his hands to Liam’s shoulder and pushing his ass back more. He felt so exposed and open, legs spread on either side of Liam, his own cock hard and bouncing with his movements, his hole stretched wide around Liam. He loved this. Liam made him feel like the words Liam traced into his skin.  
His thighs started to burn form use, bouncing up and down on Liam’s dick. Louis’ lips were parted, letting out puffs of breath and moans of pleasure as his prostate was hit with one particularly well timed thrust. “Gorgeous, Lou. Always.” 

“Liam, fuck me, fuck me, shit.” Louis rambled, looking down at Liam, groaning at the hungry look in his eyes. “Say it, s-say it again.”

Liam looked confused for a moment, “Gorgeous?” He inquired in the middle of a thrust.

The older man, nodded frantically, laughing breathlessly. “Yes, yes, say it again, fuck, please.” Louis begged. 

“Gorgeous. Louis you are always so gorgeous. Take my breath away every morning and then again before I go to sleep.” Liam murmured, stroking Louis’ cheek softly before moving that hand to Louis’ bouncing cock. “Beautiful in every way.” 

Louis felt so overwhelmed, feeling himself tear up for the intensity of it. His heart felt too big in his chest, and his stomach felt warm, and he never felt so safe in his life. “L-Liam, I-I, Liam, yes!” He cried out, shaking with the force and the suddenness of his orgasm. 

He sagged in Liam’s lap, feeling emotionally and physically drained. He kept moving his hips the best he could, though, wanting Liam to feel as good as he did. Liam groaned not seconds later, hands tightening on Louis’ hips as he spilled into the condom. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He said, with each thrust as he rode out the tail end of his orgasm.

Louis rolled off Liam and flopped on the other side of the bed with a panting hard and a delighted smile on his lips. Liam laughed, getting up to dispose of the condom and get a rag to clean Louis off. The older smiled, stretching his limbs, feeling the satisfying burn in his thighs. “Liam! We should do this more often.” Louis stated happily.

Liam came back, cloth in hand, an amused smile on his face, “We do this every other day, Louis.”

“Exactly, we should be fucking every day. It is a travesty that your cock is not in my ass every day.” 

Liam laughed out loud, kissing the top of Louis’ head as he cleaned the older man off. “Right. I don’t think my dick and sanity could take that Louis. You have such a nice ass, and I already think about it all the time.”

Louis rolled onto his stomach, watching Liam drop the cloth to the side and crawl over Louis to get to the other side of the bed. “Lazy.” He grunted as Liam’s weight shifted off of him. Liam pinched his side. “My ass is quite dazzling though. And if I’m honest, I’ll need a break every hour or so for the sake of preserving its glory and my own sanity.” He said, scooting closer to Liam, “Your dick drives me insane.” He said, playfully biting Liam’s shoulder.

He laughed pushing Louis off him, then drawing him back. Louis buried his face in Liam’s neck and wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam kissed the top of his head, starting to trace letters onto the skin of Louis’ back. “I think that was a compliment.”

“Mmm, it was.” Louis murmured, starting to drift his focus to the letters being traced into his skin. He now had much more practice figuring out the words and the pattern so it didn’t take long for him to decipher this one.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

Louis’ breath hitched, heart starting to pick up speed. Liam has never...was he-yup those were definitely the words. His heart fluttered and a sudden smile broke out on his face as he moved to look up. Liam gave him an amused look. “What now?” The younger man asked.

Louis didn’t answer right away, choosing to kiss Liam deeply, tongue moving across Liam’s bottom lip and into his mouth. He moved closer to Liam, hand cupping Liam’s cheek, tilting his head how he wanted it to deepen his kisses. He kissed Liam until Liam was on his back one hand in Louis’ hair and the other on his waist.

When Louis pulled away from the kiss, Liam looked slightly dazed. “Wow, er, what-wow” He mumbled incoherently.

Louis stroked Liam’s fringe to the side, waiting until Liam’s eyes were more focused and his fingers were tracing the same three words into his skin like they had been before.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos much welcomed or swing by my [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/) and tell me there!


End file.
